Choose your last words
by S Nuur
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que estalló la Revolución. Ahora es la guerra y Les Amis de l'ABC son más que una asociación de estudiantes. No todos lo han conseguido, pero la esperanza los mantiene unidos. A todos salvo a uno, el que nunca creyó en nada y que, aun así, se quedó para recibir una bala. Mientras Grantaire se debate entre la vida y la muerte, Enjolras recuerda. Modern AU


_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí? _

_Ahora que el mundo arde, mientras lo que fue se convierte en cenizas, y cada paso y cada huella es sangre y locura, miramos atrás buscando respuestas, y nos vemos a nosotros mismos. _

_Cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando éramos libres, cuando éramos otros, y había un futuro._

―

Hay gritos, todos están gritando. Alguien grita que guarden silencio mientras Éponine exige saber qué ha pasado, y Joly dice que necesita luz, que necesita espacio.

Enjolras no puede moverse. Sus pupilas son alfileres. Y las voces, los gritos, el caos a su alrededor, todo se hunde en un zumbido en sus oídos hasta que no queda nada. Nada más que sangre en sus manos.

Grantaire está sangrando. _Grantaire se está muriendo._

Alguien cierra la puerta que los separa, y el portazo suena como un disparo.

―

Cuando se produce la detonación, nadie se pregunta cuánto hace que chispeaba la mecha. Una chispa es el primer grito de ira. Lo siguen la primera piedra, la primera advertencia, la última, el primer golpe.

_"Noche negra en París",_ dijeron los titulares.

Nunca más salió el sol.

Tres años después, ha sucedido lo impensable: descubrimos que podemos vivir con ello, a pesar de ello. Somos más fuertes de lo que creemos, o quizá menos humanos. Los disparos son parte del paisaje acústico, como las sirenas, los apagones, las llamadas de toque de queda. Si sucede a una calle de distancia, ya no nos roba el sueño. Este es nuestro mundo, nuestra realidad cotidiana.

Y caminamos sobre cristales, pisamos asfalto rojo, corremos para cruzar la calle y vemos cómo las familias despiden con besos y llanto a quienes van a buscar el pan de todos.

_"Adiós, mi amor; adiós, mi vida"._

_"Adiós, papá",_ había dicho Cosette.

Fue lo último que le dijo. No lo había vuelto a ver.

Ahora, su casa es su refugio; uno de tantos. El hogar es un techo y calor humano, está en todas partes y no está en ninguna. Está donde estén ellos, juntos, a pesar de todo.

―

Cosette se ha cubierto el rostro con las manos. Hay pánico en su mirada, sus ojos están gritando: "_no otra vez, no de nuevo"._

Enjolras no sabe cómo ha pasado. No quiere saberlo.

―

Conocen los movimientos del ejército antes de que se produzcan, pero esta vez el aviso ha llegado demasiado tarde y no ha habido tiempo para organizar la defensa. Las barricadas se alzan y se abandonan a medias, las armas no llegan, cunde el pánico y muchos corren.

Enjolras, no; está decidido a resistir. Sabe que ha nacido para esto. El _Quartier Latin_ aún es territorio libre, no hay que ceder, no hay que retroceder. Vuelan los disparos, y entonces Grantaire choca con su espalda...

―

Ese fue el momento. Enjolras lo comprende con la certeza afilada, nítida, de quien lo ha tenido delante de los ojos, y las fuerzas le fallan sin previo aviso. Combeferre está a su lado y lo sostiene, no lo deja caer. Si alguna vez cayera, lo seguirían a él sin dudar. Enjolras lo seguiría, pero ha nacido para esto.

Para morir por una idea. Para que otros mueran por ella.

―

Grantaire no grita, no cae, nadie nota que algo va mal; quizá ni él mismo lo sepa.

Enjolras trata de detener a alguien que corre, y entonces Combeferre tira de él, le grita algo para hacerse oír sobre las sirenas y el sonido de los disparos y lo empuja hacia adelante. Hoy no hay nada que ganar, todo ha terminado, y vivirán para luchar otro día.

Grantaire logra recorrer dos calles hasta la siguiente barricada abandonada, donde su grupo se encuentra con otro que emerge de una calle lateral. Los lidera Feuilly. Lleva en brazos a una niña, y su madre le pisa los talones.

No hay salida en esa dirección, los informan. Escapar hacia el Sena es correr hacia la muerte, y la Sorbona está demasiado lejos, no lo conseguirán.

Es entonces, mientras se ocultan en aquel callejón, cuando Grantaire apoya la espalda en la pared.

Enjolras es el primero que lo ve. Porque, no importa lo que haga, Grantaire está siempre ahí, una presencia constante en la periferia de su visión que no puede ignorar a pesar de sí mismo. Si Grantaire se mueve, si sonríe con sorna, si lo mira (aunque ya nunca lo mira), Enjolras lo sabe.

Grantaire está sentado en el suelo. Las piedras bajo él se están tiñendo de rojo.

―¡Grantaire!

Enjolras cae de rodillas frente a él, busca la herida que él aprieta con sus manos, la sangre huyendo entre sus dedos.

―¡Grantaire! ―vuelve a llamarlo―. ¡R!

Cubre con sus propias manos las de él, pidiendo ayuda. Grantaire no levanta la cabeza, pero en sus labios se dibuja, vaga e intencionada, una sonrisa burlona que Enjolras encuentra espeluznante. De todas las veces que ha deseado borrar esa cínica sonrisa de su rostro, esta es la peor de todas.

―No... ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

―Apolo ―sonríe él, sus ojos ocultos tras el desorden de sus rebeldes rizos―, siempre me estás gritando.

Alguien los obliga a apartar las manos de la herida y la tapona con un jirón de tela improvisado, ejerciendo presión hasta que Grantaire sisea de dolor.

Es Combeferre. Courfeyrac y Feuilly están con él.

―¡R! ¡R! ―lo llama Courfeyrac, despejando con sus manos la frente de Grantaire para comprobar que está perlada de sudor frío. El rubor ha huido de sus mejillas, pálidas como el hueso―. R, mírame, vamos, mírame. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, vamos a llevarte con Joly. Todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Grantaire asiente, los labios apretados. Sabe que no es cierto, pero nunca ha sabido negarle nada a nadie.

Nunca le ha negado nada a Enjolras.

―

**Dos años antes**

Enjolras no iba a despedirse de él. Había demasiado que hacer y poco tiempo, pocos medios, pocas opciones.

Para muchos, sólo había una: abandonar, escapar de allí.

Dos años atrás, aun era posible. El país estaba en estado de sitio, pero aun no se había declarado la Ley marcial. El último tren civil partió de la _Gare de Lyon_ un once de octubre, que era un día cualquiera, con un destino cualquiera. Cuando se huye, no importa tanto hacia dónde cómo de qué.

Enjolras estaba en el café Musain cuando Grantaire se lo dijo.

Hacía poco más de un año, un grupo de estudiantes solía reunirse en aquel lugar al acabar las clases. Formaban una asociación cada vez más numerosa, y tenían propuestas, ideas, sueños, según algunos; según otros, perseguían utopías y quimeras.

No todo había cambiado.

En el café Musain ya no se servía café, sino licor casero o de contrabando. En la sala interior se repartían tareas y armas, se intercambiaban noticias y se daba asilo a aquellos cuyos nombres figuraban en las listas negras del gobierno.

Todos sus nombres estaban en ellas, del primero al último.

―Me marcho.

Eso era lo que Grantaire había venido a decirle.

―Lo sé ―respondió Enjolras sin mirarlo, de pie frente a una mesa tapizada de papeles.

Grantaire chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

―Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Quién ha sido el aguafiestas?

Habían sido todos, incluso Éponine. De un modo u otro, todos parecían tener la sensación de que a él debía importarle, de que él podía impedirlo.

Enjolras no iba a detenerlo. A estas alturas, era consciente del peso de sus palabras, de su trascendencia, y no podía permitirse, no se permitiría, contradecir con sus actos ni una sola de ellas. Él estaba allí el día que la policía se quitó la máscara y se unió a ellos, al pueblo, a la verdadera Francia.

_―Los soldados matan cuando se les dice, mueren donde se les dice. Nosotros luchamos por aquello en lo que creemos porque así lo decidimos. Si hemos de morir aquí, aquí moriremos, como hombres y mujeres libres, no como esclavos del sistema. ¿Sois soldados, o sois ciudadanos?_

Fueron sus palabras. Fue porque creía en ellas con todo el corazón.

Si detenía a Grantaire, si lo forzaba a quedarse para luchar por algo en lo que no creía, ¿en que los convertía eso?

―Te deseo suerte ―fue todo lo que dijo. Aquello, al menos, era sincero.

―Gracias ―murmuró Grantaire en tono confuso, dubitativo. Quizá esperara algo más de él. Si era así, no lo dijo―. No creo que volvamos a vernos.

Enjolras fijó la vista en la mesa. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar concentrarse en los documentos.

―Claro que no lo crees ―susurró lentamente.

Y ya nunca lo haría. No después de las cosas que habían visto. Humanidad, civilización... no son más que palabras, ideas de nosotros mismos a las que nos ata el delgado hilo de las necesidades básicas satisfechas. El hilo, al romperse, había legitimado los argumentos de Grantaire, le había dado la razón: el ser humano es salvaje, monstruoso, no hay esperanza para él ni hay futuro que esperar. Llenarse las venas de alcohol ya no era suficiente. Nunca volverían a verse, porque aquello se los tragaría a todos. A Grantaire ya lo había devorado.

―Enjolras, esta guerra...

―No estamos en guerra ―dijo Enjolras, cortante.

―Sólo tú crees eso.

―Lo creo ―Lo llamaban Revolución, con R mayúscula―. Creo en lo que hacemos, pero tú..., tú no crees en nada.

Enjolras levantó la mirada. Fue un error. Grantaire... estaba sonriendo. Con los labios, no con los ojos, con aquella amargura que convertía su sonrisa en una mueca torcida.

―Creo en lo que hacemos ―dijo Grantaire ansiosamente―. No puedo dejar de creer en lo que hacemos, sólo hay que asomarse a la ventana para ver lo que hacemos. Enjolras...

―¡Qué!

―Ven conmigo.

Enjolras lo miró. Y no estaba sin aliento, su corazón no acababa de saltarse un latido.

―Ven, dejemos atrás todo esto. Venid todos. Vendrán si tú se lo pides. Y cuando todo acabe...

―Vete, Grantaire ―dijo Enjolras. Sus dedos se habían crispado sobre la mesa―. Pero vete lejos, porque esto acaba de empezar.

―

Era cierto. La historia, olvidada o no, tiende a repetirse. Alquimia del descontento. Cuando lo que fue arena ahora es pólvora, sólo se necesita una chispa que produzca la deflagración. Francia está en llamas y, dos años después, el incendio se extiende por toda Europa y más lejos, ha cruzado el mar. Hay fuegos mesiánicos, capaces de caminar sobre las aguas.

―

Enjolras no iba a despedirse de él. No lo hizo.

Aquel once de octubre, cuando atravesó París recorriendo avenidas desiertas, alfombradas de panfletos que el viento arrastraba como hojas en otoño; cuando, al oír las campanadas de _Notre Dame_, corrió para cruzar el puente de Austerlitz sobre el Sena rojo, donde los escombros del puente Charles de Gaulle emergían de las aguas como los restos de un naufragio, no se dirigía a la _Gare de Lyon_.

Porque no iba a despedirse de él.

Recobró el aliento mientras se abría paso entre la multitud frenética, tratando de orientarse. El rugido de tantas voces hacía ininteligibles los anuncios de megafonía. Policías armados se apostaban cada pocos metros, vigilando sin intervenir cuando se producían altercados. Los pasajes se revendían a precios desorbitados. Entonces, el dinero aun tenía algún valor.

El tren estaba estacionado en la vía. Enjolras ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía. Tuvo que avanzar casi a codazos para acercarse lo suficiente al andén, hasta que un policía lo detuvo empujándolo con el fusil. No miró a Enjolras a la cara, y sólo le dijo que retrocediera.

Enjolras lo hizo con el corazón en vilo, la mirada fija en un punto.

Había visto a Grantaire.

Llevaba el petate al hombro y un gorro de lana, y estaba abrazando a Joly y a Bossuet. Musichetta le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole una marca de carmín. Musichetta era una de esas mujeres que aun se pintaban los labios de rojo, rojo sobre tanto gris.

Enjolras se quedó allí de pie y dejó que la multitud lo rodeara. No daría un paso más. No tenía ningún derecho.

Apretó los puños mientras veía a Grantaire subir al tren, mientras un silbido alertaba del cierre de las puertas. Había mirado atrás, _ojos gris humo, _antes de desaparecer de su vida de una vez por todas.

_―La verdad... es que tú no has hecho nada en absoluto._

Fue lo último que Enjolras le dijo, lo último que le diría.

Que se fuera... mientras aun tuviera las manos limpias. Los demás ya estaban condenados.

Enjolras bajó la vista mientras el tren se ponía en marcha, lentamente al principio, antes de ganar velocidad vagón a vagón, ráfaga a ráfaga.

Sólo cuando la vía quedó desierta, y el silencio reverente de la despedida empezó a llenarse de voces, volvió a alzar la mirada.

Él no se la devolvió desde el otro andén. Miraba el suelo a sus pies, como si el peso de cien vidas le impidiera alzar los ojos. _Ojos gris ceniza._

Si lo había visto o no, si sabía que estaba allí, mirándolo entre la multitud, Enjolras no lo supo entonces.

Aquel fue el último tren que dejó París.

―

Silencio.

Quebrado por disparos, por gritos en plena calle. El resplandor intermitente atraviesa las rendijas de las ventanas clavadas, iluminando las paredes de las que el papel se cae a pedazos.

Enjolras debería estar ahí fuera, luchando con los que aun resisten. Debería haber sido él, y no Feuilly, quien saliera a buscar las medicinas que Joly ha pedido, pero no ha encontrado la voz para ofrecerse voluntario. Debe estar allí... si sucede lo peor.

Cuando suceda lo peor, dicen algunas miradas, ninguna voz.

Están reunidos en el salón de la casa de Cosette, sentados en el suelo. Los muebles que no han usado para construir barricadas, los han quemado para calentarse en los peores días del invierno. Cosette ha preparado comida para todos. Nadie ha dicho nada tan estúpido como "no tengo hambre", ni siquiera Enjolras. La comida los mantiene fuertes, los mantiene con vida.

―Si pasa de esta noche, quizá lo consiga ―ha dicho Joly.

Ha hecho lo que ha podido por él, con ningún medio pero la suficiente experiencia. Joly apenas estaba en su tercer año de Medicina cuando todo acabó, cuando empezó todo. La guerra ha sido su escuela.

Ahora sí, es la guerra. Se hacen llamar ciudadanos, pero son soldados. Un hombre llamado Lamarque los ha convertido en un ejército.

Mañana, cuando las persecuciones cesen, podrán llevar a Grantaire a la Sorbona con el doctor Mabeuf. Si pasa de esta noche.

Joly ha conseguido extraer la bala, pero no hay forma de calcular la gravedad del daño. Ha perdido mucha sangre, quizá demasiada. Estúpido, si tan sólo los hubiera avisado.

Si tan solo... hubiera dejado que la bala siguiera su camino.

Enjolras trata de lidiar con la idea, pero no logra sentir más que rabia.

Éponine lo está mirando fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación. La mirada de sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas podría clavarlo a la pared.

―¿Por qué no dices lo que estás pensando? ―la reta Enjolras, y no sabe cuándo ha arraigado en él ese sentimiento autodestructivo.

―Será mejor que no ―sisea Éponine.

_Lo sabe,_ piensa Enjolras no por primera vez. Pero no es asunto suyo, no es asunto de nadie.

―Basta ―dice Combeferre antes de que Enjolras pueda replicar―. Los dos. No es el momento.

Tiene razón, como de costumbre. Combeferre sabe mantener la sangre fría cuando a los demás les hierve, no pierde la perspectiva...

Salvo cuando la pierde por completo.

Courfeyrac se sienta al otro lado del salón, abrazándose las rodillas. No lo mira, ni Combeferre a él. Se hablan poco y nunca se tocan. Solían ser uña y carne; solían abrazarse, hace mucho tiempo, cuando los grandes problemas eran tan triviales que hoy los harían reír. Ahora, los dos funcionan como la maquinaria de un reloj: son eficaces, eficientes, efectivos. Y nada más.

Para ellos, todo terminó con un disparo: el que segó la vida de Jean Prouvaire.

―

_―¡Vive la Révolution! ¡Vive la France!_

Fueron las últimas palabras de un poeta.

Habían hecho falta tres personas para reducir a Courfeyrac e impedir que saliera a descubierto. Courfeyrac había luchado, había gritado hasta arrancarse la voz de una forma que a Enjolras aun lo despertaba por las noches. Había tenido que silenciarlo con sus propias manos, bañadas en el calor de las lágrimas de su amigo, sintiendo contra el pecho sus latidos mientras lo sujetaba. Si lo dejaba ir, lo matarían a él también, los matarían a todos.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, _aquel silencio_, Courfeyrac se había desmayado entre sus brazos. Quizá muriera allí, con Jehan, después de todo.

Sus amigos... Enjolras nunca olvidaría sus caras: la expresión vacía de Combeferre, las lágrimas heladas de Joly, los ojos de Grantaire... cuando le devolvió la mirada.

_Este es tu porvenir, tu Revolución, tu guerra._

―

Aquella noche, cuando Courfeyrac despertó en su cama, Combeferre y Enjolras estaban junto a él. En sus ojos verdes leyeron el desconcierto del despertar, esa bendición de breve y sereno vacío que queda tras el sueño... y que se va demasiado pronto.

Al ver sus dos rostros, Courfeyrac comprendió que era cierto, y un dolor sin llanto se apoderó de él. Cuando Combeferre intentó abrazarlo, como tantas veces antes, sucedió lo impensable:

―¡NO! ―gritó Courfeyrac apartándolo de su lado―. No...

Aquello fue la gota en el vaso repleto. Enjolras nunca pensó que vería quebrarse la voluntad de Combeferre, pero lo vio aquella noche. Sucedió sin ruido ni estrépito, en un silencio que helaba la sangre, pero en sus ojos algo acababa de romperse más allá de todo remedio.

No lo vieron más aquella madrugada. Se marchó sin decir nada, y fue Cosette quien pasó la noche junto a Courfeyrac, abrazándolo hasta que cayó exhausto por las lágrimas.

―No sé qué le dije... ―había dicho Courfeyrac, y estaba tan aferrado a aquella idea que no podía dejar de repetirlo―. No recuerdo qué fue lo último que le dije. No puedo recordarlo, no lo recuerdo...

Lo que Courfeyrac y Combeferre habían sentido el uno por el otro era vago e impreciso, aunque quienes los conocían intuían que había estado siempre allí, arañando el fondo de una amistad no tan fraternal después de todo. Ninguno era cobarde y, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a dar el paso decisivo.

Courfeyrac había conocido a Jean Prouvaire no lejos del café Musain, un día de Navidad, cuando el poeta deambulaba mochila al hombro sin rumbo y sin techo, sin un alma amiga en París. Cuando los vieron juntos, sus amigos comprendieron que aquello era algo más que otro capricho del voluble corazón de Courfeyrac. Jehan era algo más; era uno de ellos.

Aquello puso las cosas en su sitio. Combeferre lo aceptó, Courfeyrac lo olvidó y Jehan, si lo sabía, no se lo reprochó.

Había dejado de importar... hasta que sonó aquel tiro.

De un minuto al siguiente, Combeferre y Courfeyrac, que habían sido inseparables, se hacían daño sólo con mirarse. Aquellos sentimientos enterrados, nunca consumados, les parecían ahora una traición a la memoria de Jehan, y los llenaban de culpa y vergüenza.

―

El nombre de Jean Prouvaire figuró en las listas de marzo, aquellas sombrías relaciones de nombres en letra muy pequeña, algunos mal escritos, que los soldados clavaban en tablones y postes, y que las familias y amigos convertían en altares. Depositaban flores, velas y pequeños recuerdos, señales de que aquellos nombres habían sido seres humanos, seres queridos.

Dejaron flores para Jehan, no cortadas ni arrancadas, sino flores en un tiesto. Quería cultivar un jardín en la azotea, pero aquella azotea ya no existía. Escribieron "Jehan" junto a su nombre, y Éponine dejó una fina trenza de su cabello, recordando todas las que él le había hecho cuando pasaban las tardes al sol. Dejaron su flauta y una página arrancada de las Flores del Mal, pero ninguno de sus poemas; nadie supo qué hizo Courfeyrac con ellos.

Dejaron todo eso, pero el nombre de Bahorel nunca lo encontraron. Había desaparecido hacía seis días, y Feuilly estaba removiendo cielo y tierra en busca de noticias. La incertidumbre era, si cabe, aun peor que la certeza, porque albergaba un residuo de esperanza. Esperanza que acababa pudriéndose como una herida mal curada. Uno a uno, fueron comprendiendo que no volverían a ver a ver a su amigo con vida, aunque Feuilly siguió apagando cigarrillos a medias, aquellos que solía compartir con Bahorel al caer la tarde y morir las luces, mientras sonaban las sirenas de toque de queda.

Cuando, meses después, Cosette les confesó que su padre no había regresado a casa, nadie fue capaz de decirle que todo iría bien. Los desaparecidos no figuraban en las listas de bajas, pero tampoco regresaban.

Ninguno lo había hecho.

―

Cosette casi deja caer la tetera al oír los golpes. Golpes secos, contundentes, al final del pasillo.

―¡Abrid, es una orden!

Es un registro domiciliario. Justo ahora.

Todos están de pie, armados, preparados. Alguien llama a la puerta. Dos golpes, otros dos y uno.

_¡Feuilly!_

Bossuet se apresura a abrir y Feuilly cierra tras él, jadeando y sin aliento. Oculta un paquete bajo la chaqueta.

―Soldados ―los informa―, rodeando el edificio.

No irán a ninguna parte, y aunque pudieran, no deben mover a Grantaire. Joly ha sido muy claro al respecto.

―Escondeos ―dice Cosette.

―Registrarán la casa ―le advierte Combeferre.

―Haré lo que pueda, pero estad preparados ―A Cosette le tiemblan la voz y las manos, pero está decidida.

Lo recogen todo, que no quede ni rastro de su presencia, y se ocultan en una habitación, atrancando la puerta. Enjolras se sitúa a un lado y Courfeyrac al otro mientras Joly regresa junto a Grantaire con las medicinas que Feuilly ha traído. La cama ha corrido la misma suerte que el resto de los muebles, y Grantaire yace sobre un colchón en el suelo, arropado bajo gruesas mantas.

Enjolras no deja de mirar su rostro. Su piel luce pálida, brillante bajo la fina película de sudor. Apenas parece que respire. Éponine se seca las lágrimas con el puño, sin soltar su arma. Llora mucho, pero ya era fuerte antes de la guerra.

_¡No va a morir!, _quiere gritarle Enjolras.

No aquí, no hoy ni de esta manera.

―¡Abrid, por orden del Estado!

Sola ahora, Cosette reza una plegaria silenciosa y descorre los cerrojos y la cadena. La puerta se abre con brusquedad obligándola a retroceder y el cañón de un fusil se alza a modo de advertencia.

Las manos que lo empuñan solían jugar nerviosamente con el cable de sus auriculares. El corazón de Cosette se ha detenido. Aquel rostro de pecosas mejillas, aquellos ojos verde agua, no los ha olvidado. Son su último recuerdo alegre antes de que el mundo se sumiera en la locura.

Otro soldado se adelanta, fusil por delante, y Cosette retrocede hasta el centro del salón.

―Nombre ―exige.

―Úrsula LeBlanc ―dice ella. El apellido Fauchelevent está maldito, debe ocultarlo.

―Déjame ver tus documentos ―le dice el primero, _él. _Es cabo según su uniforme.

Cosette tiene papeles, buenos papeles. Feuilly se los consiguió como lo consigue todo. Se los entrega al cabo mientras el soldado registra la casa, y el corazón de Cosette se acelera latido a latido.

Él está mirando su rostro. Se acuerda de ella...

_Subían al mismo autobús, cada tarde sin faltar ni una. Había catorce paradas entre la universidad y la rue Plumet; catorce paradas de miradas furtivas y de apartar los ojos, el rubor subiendo a las mejillas. Aquellas mejillas aniñadas, llenas de pecas que Cosette quería contar. Él se enredaba en el cable de sus auriculares, y ella, en sus cabellos, tan evidentes, tan ingenuos que hacían sonreír a los otros pasajeros. A veces, Cosette perdía el autobús a propósito para ver si él la esperaba. La esperaba. Qué melancolía cada vez que bajaba el escalón hasta la acera. Algunas veces, se atrevía a mirar atrás. "Hasta mañana", le decía con los ojos. Mañana sería otro día, y quizá fuera el día._

_El día que sucedió, el autobús pasaba junto a los jardines del Luxemburgo. Al ver que él se ponía de pie, Cosette contuvo el aliento abrazándose a sus libros..._

_Y los cristales estallaron hacia adentro como una lluvia afilada._

_El estruendo sacudió todo París, y después Cosette no oyó nada, sólo un pitido constante en los oídos. Estaba en el suelo, hacía calor, había llamas entrando por un costado del autobús, abierto como una lata. Fuera había gente corriendo, gente gritando como peces sin emitir ningún sonido... gente que no se movía..._

_Para algunos, el atentado del Luxemburgo lo empezó todo. Unos acusaron a los radicales, y otros, al propio gobierno de haber fabricado una excusa. Hubo cincuenta y seis muertos, y los tres días de luto fueron tres días de sangrientos disturbios. A él, nunca lo volvió a ver. Quizá estuviera muerto._

Pero no lo está. Es uno de ellos.

_¿Por qué?_

―¿Qué hay en esa habitación? ―pregunta el soldado señalando la puerta cerrada.

―Mi padre ―dice Cosette sin dejar de mirar al cabo a los ojos―. Está enfermo.

―Abre.

Cosette no se mueve. Sigue clavando la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, para que lea, para que vea.

_¡Por favor!_

―¿No me has oído? ¡Abre de inmediato!

―Soldado ―dice él entonces―, proceda al siguiente domicilio.

―Cabo, esta mujer...

―Es una orden.

El soldado se tensa al principio. Después saluda y sale como le han ordenado.

Cosette le sostiene la mirada sin decir nada. Él se aproxima y le devuelve sus papeles.

―Me llamo Marius Pontmercy ―le dice.

―Cabo de la maquinaria de la opresión y el terror ―sisea ella. No sabe dónde ha encontrado el valor para aquella temeridad, para semejante estupidez―. _Gracias._

―¿Por qué? ―responde él―. Aquí sólo está tu padre.

A Cosette le tiemblan las piernas cuando la puerta se cierra tras él.

_Papá,_ quiere sollozar. Quiere ocultarse en su robusto pecho como cuando era una niña, quiere que la lleve de la mano al Luxemburgo a dar de comer a los patos, y que la sostenga sobre la barandilla del estanque. Quiere decirle algo mejor que "adiós". No sabe que ha caído de rodillas.

Éponine y Musichetta corren junto a ella y la abrazan, meciéndola, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

―Valiente, nuestra chica valiente...

Los demás no se atreven a respirar. No saben cómo, pero están a salvo.

Enjolras está de pie en el vano de la puerta, los dedos crispados sobre el marco. Esta no es vida para alguien como Cosette, no es vida para nadie.

Algo debe estar roto dentro de él si es cierto que ha nacido para esto.

Si es cierto, no sabe si está a la altura.

―

Las ventanas del café Musain estaban clavadas con tablones, igual que el resto de las ventanas de París. En la sala interior habían instalado una mesa fabricada con una puerta montada sobre caballetes. De los muebles que vieron sus reuniones de juventud sólo quedaba un sillón maltrecho, cien veces arrojado a una barricada y cien veces recogido de la calle.

Estaba en un rincón para que no estorbara. Allí fue donde encontró a Grantaire.

El aire olía a humo de cigarrillos, y en el suelo brillaba débilmente una lámpara de gas. Los cortes de electricidad se producían casi a diario, cada día a una hora distinta.

Eran las tres de la madrugada. A la misma hora, hacía veinticuatro horas, las calles estaban tomadas y Jean Prouvaire aun vivía.

Ahora todo era silencio... salvo en sus cabezas.

Enjolras empujó la lámpara con el pie y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda descansando en la pared. Grantaire le lanzó una mirada fugaz de reojo. Entre las piernas cruzadas sostenía una botella sin etiquetar.

―Se parece a ir de acampada... ―comentó mirando la lámpara. La luz creaba reflejos caprichosos en sus ojos vidriosos―, aunque no fui mucho.

―No tienes que llenar el silencio ―dijo Enjolras.

―Seguro que estabas en los Scouts, ¿eh? Me lo imagino... Líder de la manada de los Pequeños Lobeznos Alegres.

Enjolras apoyó la cabeza en la pared y fijó la vista en el techo, donde se confundían sus dos sombras.

―¿Contabais historias de terror? ―dijo Grantaire―. Me sé una muy buena.

―Cállate, _por favor._

Grantaire dejó escapar el aire en el amago de una risa. Era todo lo lejos que su risa solía llegar, y Enjolras pensó que nunca lo había oído reír abiertamente ni con nada parecido a la alegría.

Pensó que ninguno de sus amigos volvería a reír, que la llama de Courfeyrac se había apagado para siempre.

Era un pensamiento inútil. Había que centrarse en lo que aun tenía remedio. En Bahorel.

―Feuilly ha conseguido un contacto en la policía ―dijo―. Puede que mañana sepamos algo.

―Mañana... ―susurró Grantaire―. Eso está bien.

Había clavado la mirada en sus manos, tensas alrededor de la botella. Solía tener pintura en las manos... y en la ropa, y en la cara. Ya no. Pero Jehan aun escribía poemas, Bahorel aun lo espiaba por encima del hombro para recitarlos con voz de falsete y sugerirle rimas obscenas.

No era la primera vez que Enjolras sentía que necesitaba un trago.

―¿Hasta cuándo durará? ―oyó decir a Grantaire.

―No lo sé.

―Se os ha ido de las manos... hace mucho.

Enjolras cerró los ojos.

―Enjolras, tienes que acabar con esto.

―¡No puedo!

―¿Tú? ¿No puedes hacer algo?

―Vamos, Grantaire ―dijo Enjolras inclinándose hacia adelante―. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿El maldito Robespierre? Yo no empecé esto, no pinto más que tú o que nadie.

―Y una mierda no pintas nada. Sabes que donde tú vas, la gente te sigue.

―¿Cuánta gente?

―Unos pocos, ¿qué más da? Alguien tiene que ser el primero.

―¿En qué? ¿En rendirse?

―¿Por qué no? Aquí no hay nada que ganar, nunca lo hubo. Dices que no puedes detenerlo pero lo cierto es que no quieres. Estás decidido a continuar con esta locura, esta... monstruosidad. No pararéis hasta convertirlo todo en un enorme cráter humeante, y el mundo que salga de él no será distinto. Así que dime, ¿qué sentido tiene?

―¿Qué sentido habrían tenido las vidas Bahorel y Jehan? Si nos rendimos ahora, habrán muerto por nada...

Enjolras se silenció de golpe al comprender lo que acababa de decir. Grantaire no tuvo el mal gusto de inmutarse y sólo bebió un trago largo. El alcohol lo hizo parpadear.

―Está bien, alguien tenía que decirlo ―murmuró―. Lo cierto es... que tendrá suerte si está muerto.

No era la primera vez que Enjolras necesitaba un trago; sólo era la peor.

Permaneció inmóvil, rígido, contando respiraciones. Entonces se levantó, le arrebató la botella y la lanzó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

―¿POR QUÉ? ―gritó―. ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así? ¿Es por la bebida o es que realmente disfrutas provocando a todo el mundo?

Grantaire lo miró sobresaltado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

―Puedo tolerar tus vicios, tus burlas y tu pesimismo, hasta puedo tolerar que seas un estorbo, pero hay un límite para lo cínico que se puede llegar a ser. Si es así como piensas, trágate tus opiniones. ¡Envenénate si hace falta! No quiero que nadie más te oiga hablar así, ¿me has oído?

Grantaire apretó los labios, cerrando los puños en su regazo. Sólo encontró valor para hablar después de apartar la mirada.

―¿Y cómo sabes... que no piensan como yo?

Enjolras le dio la espalda con algo parecido a una risa nerviosa, desesperada.

―¿Qué va a hacer Courfeyrac después de esto? ―siguió diciendo Grantaire―. ¿Qué crees que hará Feuilly cuando haya peinado París sin noticias? Porque no las habrá, y lo sabes, acabas de decirlo. Y habrá más como Bahorel, y muchos más como Jehan, que morirán por nada para que otros no murieran por nada. ¿Y a mí me llamas cínico? ¿Cómo llamas a eso?

―Se llama compromiso.

―¿Compromiso? ¿Qué ha sido de sacrificio? Solía gustarte esa palabra.

Enjolras siguió dándole la espalda. Entre las sombras cambiantes temblaba la llama azul de sus ojos.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo cansadamente, girándose sólo a medias―. Para tener un concepto tan terrible de las personas, valoras mucho sus vidas.

Grantaire lo miró durante un momento que pareció eterno. Después se hundió en el respaldo, abrazándose las rodillas.

―¿Sabes que es terrible? ―murmuró―. Tú, a veces. Por lo menos, yo estoy borracho.

―Fue su decisión ―dijo Enjolras con voz firme. Y necesitaba creer aquello tanto como respirar―. Y la tuya.

Grantaire no lo negó, no dijo nada. Enjolras esperó, pero no consiguió que él le devolviera la mirada.

―¿Por qué no te fuiste? Si no crees en nada de esto.

Grantaire sonrió para sí mismo, aquella mueca torcida, llena de desprecio que no iba dirigido a él. Enjolras recordó aquellos ojos en un andén, no hacía muchos meses, pero sí muchas vidas. Las personas que miran atrás sólo saben tropezar con lo que les viene de frente.

―No debiste bajar de ese tren ―dijo lentamente.

Y le dio la espalda para marcharse, no sabía a dónde, a cualquier parte. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había venido sabiendo que él estaría allí.

Grantaire no lo miró ni siquiera entonces. Sus ojos, fijos en un punto, se habían vaciado de expresión. Lo que dijo, lo que apenas susurró, hizo que Enjolras se detuviera en seco:

―¿Cómo sabes que subí?

_Mierda... ¡Joder!_

Así... que no lo vio aquel día.

Enjolras se lo había preguntado muchas veces, muchas más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir, suponiendo que admitiera una sola. Ya tenía su respuesta.

Bien, porque nunca quiso esa responsabilidad.

_Bien._

Siguió su camino.

―Espera...

Enjolras empujó la puerta hacia las escaleras, conteniéndose para no subirlas de dos en dos.

―¡Enjolras, espera!

Pasos confusos resonaron a su espalda. Enjolras se giró con una maldición en el momento preciso en que Grantaire tropezaba tras él para caer literalmente en sus brazos.

Por lo menos, él estaba borracho. Enjolras no tenía excusa para no pensar con claridad. Cuando pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya lo había hecho y lo estaba besando.

―

Enjolras descansa la cabeza en la pared, respirando para destensar la rigidez de sus músculos. Hoy no hay sombras en el techo, sólo oscuridad tras las ventanas clavadas. Aun se oyen disparos. ¿Qué hora es?

¿Importa?

_Si pasa de esta noche..._

Joly lo ha dejado a solas con él; Musichetta se lo ha llevado de la mano. No se oyen voces en el salón, no hay movimiento. Sus amigos quizá duerman, o quizá esperen. Quizá algunos alberguen esperanzas.

Hace más frío que antes, ya se acerca el amanecer.

Enjolras se estremece. Su abrigo está extendido sobre las mantas, que son insuficientes. La piel de Grantaire está helada. Enjolras lamenta amargamente haberse atrevido a rozar su frente, porque ahora lo sabe.

¿Era cálida su piel? ¿Era suave? No lo recuerda, ni tampoco sus labios.

―

Fue un error y no le importó. Debió detenerse allí y no lo hizo. Estaba loco de dolor, ciego de odio, no era dueño de sí mismo.

Y no hicieron el amor, sólo hubo rabia. Ardieron los dos, y sucedió sin caricias, sin mirarse a los ojos, sin volver a besarse. Sucedió con los dientes apretados, y al menos así no hubo lágrimas. Grantaire era silencioso, y eso estaba bien, salvo cuando no lo era, que era mejor. Enjolras pensó que habría bebido demasiado para sentir nada, pero cayó con él (cayeron tan bajo), y sus dedos dejaron una marca en su brazo que escoció durante días.

Durante años.

Cuando todo acabó, y acabó casi vergonzosamente rápido, Enjolras se dio un instante para recobrar el aliento, y la cordura la dio por perdida. Se levantó, la piel aun sensible hasta al roce del aire, y se vistió dándole la espalda. No supo si Grantaire lo miraba o no, pero ni un susurro llegó a sus oídos.

Ya no lo llamaría Apolo después de aquello, no lo tendría por un dios en un pedestal. Así aprendería... que era tan humano como cualquiera, tan débil como cualquiera.

Se marchó sin una palabra, sin mirar atrás, sin dar ni siquiera un portazo. Un portazo hubiera significado algo.

No había significado nada.

―

Enjolras no habló de ello con nadie. Y, dado que nadie vino a darle el puñetazo que se merecía, cabía suponer que Grantaire tampoco.

Bien, porque no era asunto de nadie.

Nunca hablaron de ello. Sucedió y fue como si no hubiese sucedido.

Y si notó que Grantaire ya no lo miraba como antes, si ya nunca lo miraba a los ojos, si parecía que se desangrara lentamente desde mucho antes de que lo alcanzara aquella bala, Enjolras se dijo que tenía cosas peores que perdonarse.

De todas maneras, Grantaire no se había quedado por él. Enjolras nunca quiso que se quedara por él. Nunca quiso que se quedara.

Para tener que verlo morir.

―Sólo haces esto para cabrearme ―dice, quizá a él, quizá a las sombras.

Son muy nítidas, y le devuelven la mirada.

―¿Ves como sí eres un cínico?

Y si es lo último que le dice, pues bien, porque no va a despedirse de él.

_―Siempre me estás gritando..._

Como últimas palabras, son una verdadera mierda. Jean Prouvaire sí supo escoger.

_Estúpido._

Enjolras cierra los ojos. Está cansado, exhausto de aferrarse a tanta ira.

_Jodido estúpido._

Pero es larga la caída. No se soltará.

―

La oscuridad aun es densa en el salón, donde unos duermen y otros velan.

Cosette tiene frío, pero entre los brazos de Courfeyrac se siente segura y ya no tiembla. Los dos se arropan en aquel abrazo familiar, cercano, contando latidos, contando minutos.

Han pasado muchos desde que se oyó el último disparo.

―Cosette...

Cosette no ha dejado de mirar la puerta cerrada, no ha dejado de recordar desde entonces.

―Mira ―dice Courfeyrac en voz baja. No quiere despertar a sus amigos.

Entre los tablones que ciegan las ventanas ha comenzado a filtrarse una claridad azulada. Cosette se obliga a sonreír, su alegría tan tenue como aquella luz. Pronto será de día.

―Dime ―Courfeyrac acaricia su cabello con dedos amables, tiernos―, ¿en qué piensas?

_¿Y tú?, _quiere preguntarle Cosette a veces. Courfeyrac solía ser tan transparente...

―En los Alpes ―susurra―. Íbamos a aprender a esquiar, ¿te acuerdas?

Courfeyrac descansa el mentón en su pelo. Claro que se acuerda. Hablaban de ello a todas horas, hasta fueron juntos de compras. No compraron esquíes, pero los trajes eran fabulosos.

La gente hace listas, y en ellas incluye cosas como "aprender a esquiar". Cosas que hacer antes de los veinte, antes de los cuarenta... antes de que el mundo se vaya a la mierda. Cosette quería pasar más tiempo con su padre, quería enamorarse, y lo dejó para mañana.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo entonces? Era joven y los días eran largos. Ahora que no tiene nada, nada salvo su tiempo, al fin lo comprende.

―No llores ―le dice Courfeyrac.

―Vale ―susurra Cosette, muy bajito para que no le tiemble la voz.

La luz entre las rendijas ha adquirido un tono rojizo. Bossuet y Joly están hablando en voz baja, y Musichetta se ha despertado. Cosette no deja de vigilar aquella habitación. Está tan silenciosa...

―No quiero que muera nadie más... ―susurra en voz tan baja, tan queda que no sabe si Courfeyrac puede oírla.

Pero Courfeyrac la ha oído, y sus brazos la estrechan con más fuerza.

―No sé qué va a pasar cuando amanezca ―murmura Cosette―. A veces... me parece que nunca va a amanecer. Pero quiero pensar... creer... que no es tarde para nadie.

―Pronto acabará todo ―susurra Courfeyrac con voz ausente.

―No es eso ―dice Cosette.

―Lo sé.

Joly se ha levantado. Todos lo siguen con la mirada, sólo Musichetta va tras él. Combeferre toma a Éponine de la mano cuando nota que tiembla.

Joly y Musichetta empujan la puerta y se detienen en el vano, sin ir más lejos.

Y, por primera vez en muchas horas, Joly parece volver a respirar.

―Chicos ―llama Musichetta sin alzar la voz, pero en ella se adivina una sonrisa de labios rojos―, venid a ver esto.

En cuestión de segundos, todos se agolpan frente a la puerta abierta, y Cosette y Courfeyrac tienen que abrirse paso para ver...

...a Enjolras dormido con medio cuerpo sobre el colchón, su rostro reposando en su brazo doblado. Su otra mano descansa sobre el corazón de Grantaire... y él... él ha tomado su mano.

Y respira.

Bajo sus manos unidas, su pecho se mece levemente.

Algunos tienen que contenerse para no echarse a reír, o a llorar, o ambas cosas. Todos se agitan, chistan cuando alguien alza la voz y después la alzan ellos. Es pronto, lo saben, para celebrar nada, pero ha pasado lo peor y no pueden evitar sonreír, y tampoco quieren.

Hay momentos que merecen ser vividos. Ahora, ahora mismo.

Combeferre está de pie a su lado, y mira a Courfeyrac al notar un roce en sus dedos. Courfeyrac no le devuelve la mirada, no deja de contemplar la ridícula y tierna imagen que ofrecen sus amigos, pero roza de nuevo su mano... para que sepa que no ha sido un accidente.

Combeferre vuelve a mirar al frente.

Y, lentamente, su mano envuelve la de Courfeyrac, entrelazando sus dedos. Es un reencuentro silencioso, secreto, íntimo. Por primera vez en lo que parece una vida, en los labios de Courfeyrac se adivina una sonrisa.

Nadie más lo ve, sólo Cosette, y es tan dichosa que no entiende por qué hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces, un golpe en la ventana los sobresalta.

―¡Úrsula!

Cosette gira la cabeza como una gacela asustada, haciendo volar su cabello.

Otro golpe.

―¡Úrsula LeBlanc!

Cosette corre a la ventana y se asoma entre las rendijas. Una franja de luz dorada cruza su rostro mientras su pecho se agita en busca de aire.

―¡Cosette, no! ―grita Éponine.

No logra detenerla y Cosette corre cruzando la puerta y hacia las escaleras. Éponine va tras ella, pero no logra darle alcance. Cosette tira de las grandes puertas dobles, antiguas y pesadas, y sale a la luz roja y dorada del amanecer.

Y allí, en mitad de la calle desierta, la espera él.

Está en mangas de camisa, ya no lleva su uniforme. En sus ojos verdes, la luz de aquel amanecer parece brillar sobre agua, y es aun más bella. Cosette da un paso adelante, titubea... y por fin corre a su encuentro.

Éponine no va tras ella. A la sombra de las puertas, su cuerpo se ha convertido en sal, en piedra helada.

_Marius..._

Es él, sus ojos no mienten.

_Marius._

Son él y Cosette, y ella... ella se desvanece.

Se oculta tras la puerta, la espalda contra la pared, y se rodea con los brazos. Y se dice que él vive aunque lo creía muerto, que Grantaire vive, y que no debe llorar.

Llora mucho, pero siempre ha sido fuerte. Eso creen todos.

En la casa, mientras tanto, Enjolras se ha despertado y está sentado junto a la cama. No puede dejar de mirar sus manos unidas; no se atreve a separarlas.

Joly no se lo pide, sólo sonríe para sí. Bossuet y Musichetta se han adelantado a la Sorbona. Cuando lleguen, el doctor Mabeuf los estará esperando.

Enjolras aprieta aquella mano en la suya, mirando su rostro de pálidas mejillas, y bajo sus dedos siente latir su pulso.

_Sé cuánto detestas este mundo, pero quédate, de nuevo, y yo lo cambiaré para ti. Yo acabaré con esta guerra._

Él creyó que podía. Creyó en él.

Y Enjolras sabe, ha sabido siempre, que ha nacido para esto.

―

Enjolras tiene treinta y tres años cuando la guerra termina. Tenía veintidós cuando empezó.

Fue un estudiante lleno de pasión, un ciudadano, un soldado; nadie, en realidad. Hoy, dos años después de la muerte de Lamarque, lidera la resistencia de París, donde todo empezó, donde acabará todo.

Courfeyrac y Feuilly lo están esperando junto al coche oficial, Courfeyrac, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras Feuilly apaga en la acera su cigarrillo a medias, siempre a medias.

París tras los cristales es un desfile de tonos grises, de edificios esqueléticos que asoman las entrañas con el recuerdo de las bombas, cuando la locura se tornó en demencia y el humo ocultó el cielo.

El cielo es hoy rojo mientras emerge el disco del sol, más allá del Campo de Marte y de la torre que yace derribada, clavada en la tierra. El Sena, cuyos puentes ya no existen, se enciende con un millón de destellos dorados.

Enjolras bebe de aquella luz, con el rojo amanecer en los ojos.

_―Despierta..._

_Enjolras no quiere abrir los ojos, por si todo se desvanece y no es más que un sueño._

_Pero los labios suaves en los suyos son reales, la cálida piel bajo las sábanas es real._

_―Despierta, Apolo, deja que el mundo vea el sol._

_Siempre es de noche en su pequeña habitación sin ventanas, donde se han amado tantas veces como si fuera la última. Grantaire está jugando con su pelo, provocándole un dulce cosquilleo al enredar los dedos en sus rizos. Los suyos son si cabe más rebeldes que antes. Aun se olvida de afeitarse, y Enjolras no se lo recuerda. Le gusta justo así, justo como ahora._

_Es el día, es hoy, y fuera el cielo ya es del gris plomizo de sus ojos. No tienen tiempo para aquello, pero eso lo han aprendido: que tiempo es todo lo que tienen, y que son lo que hacen con él._

_Hacen el amor entre las sábanas, y hoy no se siente como la última vez, sino como la primera._

_Cuando se viste, Enjolras se pone el mismo abrigo gastado que ha usado durante años. Le han enviado un traje pero ninguno sabe anudar una corbata, y Enjolras no lo aceptaría aunque supiera._

_―Todo va a cambiar ―murmura―. No sé qué va a ser de nosotros, no sé quiénes seremos mañana._

_―Yo no sé ni quiénes somos hoy ―dice Grantaire. Se ha parado frente a él para arreglarle el cuello del abrigo, aunque es una pobre excusa―. No temas, Apolo. Tampoco encajábamos antes, pero aquí estamos._

_Enjolras lo mira con gratitud y afecto, y sus dedos dibujan sobre su costado la cicatriz que dejó aquella bala, la que llevaba su nombre, la que casi los separa. Lo besa por última vez antes de partir._

_―Te veré allí ―dice como despedida._

_―Te veré yo a ti. Brillas mucho._

El mundo está observando cuando bajan del coche en la Plaza del Panteón, bajo la cúpula que mordieron las bombas. Aquel fue su último bastión, en aquellos escalones que ahora suben, muchos derramaron su sangre.

Hoy más que nunca, recuerdan a los amigos que no vivieron para ver aquel día, que dieron sus vidas para que llegara: Jean Prouvaire, que cayó con la Revolución en los labios, Bahorel, que nunca regresó junto a ellos, Combeferre, su guía, su faro en la oscuridad, que al apagarse los dejó a la deriva, Éponine, que murió por amor después de tanta guerra.

Courfeyrac está a su lado, en sus ojos el mismo recuerdo. ¿Cuántos amores se pueden perder en una sola vida? Vivió con el corazón partido en dos, y seguirá adelante con él hecho pedazos. Es más fuerte de lo que cree, porque es el más humano de ellos.

La multitud se agolpa llenando la plaza y las avenidas adyacentes hasta donde alcanza la vista. Hay un atril bajo las columnas, y una indecisa tristeza en los ojos de Enjolras.

La mano firme de Feuilly se apoya en su espalda.

_―Es una farsa._

_―Es un símbolo. Eres un símbolo, Enjolras. Hemos luchado para hacernos oír, hemos ganado. Deja que te oigan._

Enjolras da un paso al frente, y al avanzar el sol lo ciega.

No ha traído papeles, no hay nada escrito. Sus palabras son sencillas, son sinceras, porque nacen del corazón.

_¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?_

_Ahora que todo ha acabado, miramos atrás buscando respuestas, y nos vemos a nosotros mismos. Cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando éramos libres, cuando éramos otros, y había un futuro._

Sabe que Courfeyrac y Feuilly están allí, respaldándolo, y que sus palabras son también las suyas. Sabe que, entre la multitud, Marius y Cosette se toman de la mano, y que el padre de ella quizá cruce la mirada con aquel policía que le salvó la vida. Sabe que Musichetta sonríe con sus labios rojos, sus hijos mellizos a hombros de Bossuet y Joly, que asienten con la mirada.

Sabe, aunque no pueda verlos, que sus ojos grises lo contemplan en la distancia, y que ya no hay distancia entre ellos. Creyó en él, pero él ya no es más Apolo; es sólo un hombre con un propósito, con un lugar entre todos ellos, y con un hogar entre sus brazos.

_El porvenir está delante de nosotros. Recordemos sin rencor, y miremos hacia el presente. Es hora de construir el mundo que soñamos. Queda mucho por hacer._

_Hagámoslo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Este relato fue escrito como regalo para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de Les Mis de LJ.<br>_**

**_Espero que te haya gustado y agradezco cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva._**

**_Gracias por leer._**


End file.
